A Dance
by Pogona104
Summary: Bianca was completely humiliated and left in complete heartache by guy she thought was her lover. Ash manages to finds her and tries to help.
**So here's my newest story which I hope you'll all enjoy.**

 **As always, whether you enjoyed or hated this story and decide to praise or criticize it please use respectful language. No profanity, please.**

 **And constructive criticism is fully allowed and encouraged. And please let me know if you find any spelling and grammar errors.**

 ** _Pokémon_ does not belong to me! It belongs to its respectful creators. And again, hope you enjoy.** **  
**

* * *

 **A Dance**

Ash and his friends promenaded through the immaculate city walkway this afternoon, enjoying the grandeur of the park's walkways. Skyscrapers that had once loomed above them were now obscured by the shrubbery that decorated the walkways, which seemed to stretch on forever.

"Look at this place, Axew," exclaimed Iris, awing the shrub border. "This place is so beautiful!"

Axew pushed aside the strands of hair to poke his head out of Iris' hair and surveyed the surroundings. Freshly manicured hedges decorated with red flowers lined the edges of the walkways; the herbaceous scents still lingered in the cool, gentle breeze. He quickly took note of all the greenery and the sunbeams that trickled through the ceiling of the vine veiled trellises, spotted with red flowers.

The tusk Pokémon agreed wholeheartedly with his trainer.

Even Ash was in awe of the grandeur of the scenery despite not having initially agreeing to the little detour. But now he was glad to have gone along with the brief break from his journey. "This place sure is amazing. What do you think, Pikachu?"

The yellow mouse chimed joyously in agreement. The veteran trainer and his starter had been to many cities in their three year journey, but this city was definitely within the top ten.

The sidewalks weren't congested with the populace and litter, and a harmonic breeze flowed by. And Cilan chuckled. "And just think, this isn't even the grand centerpiece."

Cilan reached into his pocket to retrieve a small booklet. Gaze lowered to the correct page, he skimmed briefly over the words. "Says here that Lonar City Park is one of the most splendor and romantic places in all of Unova, where anyone is expected to find love."

A sly grin slid across Iris' lips at hearing the tidbit as she rested her hands upon her neck. She leaned close to Cilan, and whispered, "Guess the writers of that book never met Ash."

Cilan chortled, which went unheard by Ash and Pikachu, they too in tuned with the scenic views of the urban parkways. And it certainly was easy to lose oneself at the sights. Cilan took a gentle breather.

"Come on now, Iris. That was a little mean, don't ya think?"

"But it's true," she retorted playfully. "As great a guy Ash is, you have to admit he is a _teensy_ bit dense." Even Axew nodded to this sentiment. And true it was. Cilan couldn't deny this. Throughout their journey thus far, Ash had given zero indication of romantic attraction.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash inquired.

Cilan, in the center of the group, smiled and waved off the comment by patting his shoulder. "Oh, nothing too important."

Ash accepted his response. "So Cilan," he began, "when are we supposed to see this park?"

"Why, we're all ready here!" Cilan announced.

Ash and Iris faced the exit of the hedge border walkways and spotted the sun filled opening. Immediately the graceful sight of the marble carved fountain in the center of the park stole the show; three samurott statues situated in the center of the fountain, each laid upon its own pedestal of various heights that had been carved into what looked like a giant mountain top. The heads of the statues were pointed toward the sky and spewing streams of water, the droplets forming rainbows upon their descent into the pristine pool below.

The gang eyed the polished fountain in complete admiration.

"It's so pretty!" Iris exclaimed, Axew having the same agreement.

Cilan placed his hands upon the fountain's marble surface, admiring how smooth and finely polished it was. "While I'm no fountain connoisseur, but I certainly know great architectural design when I see it!"

Ash and Pikachu looked at the stunning detail of the samurott statues were, right down to the physical look of the fur. So real that Ash was nearly convinced he probably would feel fur if he had reached out to pet it. But the eyes felt the most prominence of realism, which had had not seen since the glass figurines on Sunburst Island.

"I haven't seen statues this real since we met Mateo," Ash announced. "Remember him, buddy?" Pikachu squealed excitedly at remembering him.

"Who's Mateo?" Iris asked, edging closer to Ash.

"Please foretell," Cilan said.

"He was a struggling glass shop keeper I met back in the Orange Archipelago," explained Ash. "After me and my friends helped him find the crystal onix he finally received the inspiration he needed to make his glass art. I'd show you the pikachu figure he made, but it's back at home."

"Wow, really?" Cilan's eyes were filled with admiration. " I've never even heard of a crystal onix before!"

"I bet the glass statues are so neat," Iris exclaimed.

"And they are," Ash replied. "Trust me."

"Out of the way!" hollered a voice. "Out of my way!"

Ash's body jerked upon hearing that voice, every muscle fiber tensing at the approaching blonde with the lime green beret stampeding towards him. Iris and Cilan had all ready relocated to a safer distance. Even his beloved Pikachu had forsaken him in his dire time of need.

Before Ash could even attempt to flee Bianca tripped over a pebble and lurched forward, hurling into Ash's side. Ash yelped from the force launching him into the air, his descent cushioned by the wet embrace of the crystal waters below. Water splashed everywhere, but spared the blonde of having dampened clothes.

Ash spat out the fountain water and inhaled a deep breath. Ash narrowed his eyes at the blonde, shouting, "Bianca!"

Bianca tensed before she screeched, mortified yet again at having knocked Ash into another source of water. Bianca hoped back to her legs and frantically bowed profusely in forgiveness. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

 **…..**

"You know, you really should learn to walk to places." Anger wasn't present in Ash's voice, despite having to dry off his clothes over an open flame. Anger was rarely in Ash's nature; and the cooling breeze that caressed his dampened skin certainly helped to occupy his mind from anger. And his saturated cargos did nothing to alleviate the chill.

Ash sighed as he waited for Bianca's response, who held her head low in shame. "I am so, so sorry." She lifted her gaze and smiled earnestly at him. "I was running to get to get a dress for my date tonight."

The gang looked at her in surprise and disbelief.

"You mean you have a date?" Iris asked, a questioning brow arising. "As in a…date-date?"

Bianca smirked. "You bet!" Bianca felt her body shake in excitement and thrust her arms up in glee. "And I'm so excited."

Iris squealed, embracing the blonde into a hug. "Congratulations!"

"We're so happy for you," Cilan added.

Iris tightening her embrace before thrusting the blonde to arms length away. "You'll have to tell us all about him. Is he tall? Does he lift weights? Can he cook? Is he a dragon master?" Iris spoke with such vigor and speed it gave the blonde little chance to process the questions.

"So you're really going on a date?" Ash murmured, still surprised by the news. Bianca nodded eagerly.

"Why?"

Bianca was caught off by the question, but there wasn't a malicious undertone or hint of possessive jealously. Regardless of the nature of Ash's question, she answered. "Because he asked me and he was super cute!"

"What's it matter to you, Ash?" Iris asked, palms resting on her hips. "And don't you know how rude that question was?"

"Iris is technically right, Ash," Cilan added. "Bianca is in no means obligated to explain her reasoning."

Ash sighed in defeat and hung his head low. That had been a tad rude. "I guess you're right. Sorry, Bianca."

Bianca smiled and waved it off. "It's all right!"

"And besides," Iris began, "do you even know what dates are?"

Ash glowered at Iris. He was dense, but not stupid. "Of course I know what dates are!" It was thanks to Brock that he knew what a date and its functioning in society was.

"Sure you do."

"All right, all right," Cilan said, interrupting the brief argument. "Changing the subject… Bianca, when do you think we can meet your date?"

Bianca was about to answer when her heart skipped a beat upon seeing a particular brunette leaning upon telephone booth, gasping heavily for air. A smile beamed when she replied with, "You can meet him right now!"

Bianca darted from Iris and embraced the brunette's into a tight hug. Despite the mystery teen' light muscular his build, it was clear he couldn't handle Bianca's embrace by the shad of blue coloring his face. The teen then yelped at finding himself being dragged over to the group by the exuberant blonde.

The mystery teen inhaling deep breaths, Bianca hugged the teen's arm as she returned her gaze to the group. Clearing her throat, Bianca finally announced, "Everyone, this is my date, Marcus!"

Bianca held out an introductory arm towards Ash and the group. "Marcus, these are my friends, Iris, Cilan, and Ash."

"It's nice to meet you," replied the gang.

Marcus, with his lungs replenished with air, he nodded eagerly to the group. "Hello, everyone. It's a real pleasure meeting you all." The smile on his face melted as confusion. He pointed his finger to Ash. "Er, why are you dangling your shirt over a fire?"

Bianca blushed and Ash bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, Bianca sort of knocked me into the fountain…again."

"Again, I'm so sorry."

Marcus wrapped his arm around Bianca's shoulder and chuckled. Ash suddenly felt the desire to narrow his eyes at Marcus, though he fought off the act shortly after doing it. And no one noticed.

But something about Marcus felt off. And Ash couldn't place it, and the physical contact between Bianca and Marcus only continued to intensify it the mild anger and disgust that flowed within his veins at the sight of Marcus.

And the feeling made Ash uncomfortable.

"Well at least you got in a swimming session this afternoon," Marcus said. "And they doo say swimming is a good form of exercise, right?"

Ash felt like frowning but forced himself to chuckle, not seeing anything funny about his predicament. And the more he was around Marcus, the more he felt off. He thought at what to say, but Cilan had all ready asked, "So what brings you two here?"

"Well, since our date is tonight, and the lovely Bianca didn't have anything to wear for the party this evening, I decided to take her to the Munna Tux and Dress Shop to help pick out a dress," explained Marcus. Bianca had blushed at his comment of her.

"And cutting through the park is the fastest way to the store," Bianca added. "And I all ready have to most beautiful dress in mind."

Marcus smiled, his gaze lounging into Bianca's shimmering green orbs. "And I know you do."

"And what about you three?" Bianca inquired. "What brings you here?"

"We were just passing by until Cilan suggested we come see the park," Iris replied. "And then I guess we'll be going then."

Bianca pouted at the new bit of news that they'll be leaving soon, but instantly perked when an idea emerged. "Hey, I know, there'll be a fireworks show tonight. How about after my date we all meet up and go together?"

"Really?" Iris asked eagerly. "I love fireworks."

"Sounds great to me," Ash said. Pikachu and Axew both chimed their agreements with their trainers.

"So I guess it's settled," Cilan announced. "I guess we'll have to make arrangements to stay at the Pokémon Center for the night."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Bianca said. "So it looks like Marcus and I will meet you at the Pokémon Center at nine; that way we can all make good time for the fireworks display."

"That works for me," Ash said.

"Great!" Bianca cheered at getting to spend more time with her friends. "We better get going before all the lines get too long! Come on, Marcus."

Marcus yelped when he felt his arm nearly pulled out of his socket, when Bianca pulled him into her runs to the store, the blonde kicking up a trail of dust behind her.

Ash kept his eyes in the direction they had left, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in his gut as growing warmth began radiating on his body. It was not until Iris screamed that Ash was brought back to reality.

"Ash, you're shirt's on fire!" Iris yelled.

Ash yelped as his eyes bulged out of his head. When he lost focus of his surroundings, Ash had lowered his shirt so that it was resting on the Bunsen burner Cilan had lent him. The orange flame had all ready engulfed the lower half of the fabric.

Ash reflexively threw the shirt away, having lost balance while doing so; his fall was softened by the crystal waters of the fountain once more, and his flaming shirt was snuffed out when it landed in the same water beside him.

Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Axew stood their idly, trying to process the brief spectacle.

"A little unorthodox, but at least Ash managed to put out the flame," Cilan murmured.

 **…..**

Ash slid his hands over his uncomfortable stomach as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't eaten since he left the park, which had worried his friends and pokémon, but that was not what caused the uneasiness.

Something about Marcus didn't sit right with Ash. Like alarm bells were going off. It was almost like the sensation he would get seconds before Team Rocket revealed their identities to them. But only marginally.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were bad, but not even they set off the same internal alarms that currently wrenched his gut throughout the day, making the mere thought of eating seem lamentable.

And they only worsened as the minutes ticked by.

Ash craned his head up to view the clock. 9:30 pm, and still there was no sign of Bianca.

"Chu?"

Ash was brought out of his thought by his worried companion; the concern in Pikachu's eyes pled for an honest response.

Ash sighed before leaning his head back on his under fluffed pillow. "I'm just worried, Pikachu." The mouse tried imploring further, which Ash obliged to. "About Bianca. She should have been hear, and I'm getting concerned."

"You too?" Ash could see the worry etched in Iris' eyes as she sat crossed legged on her bed across from his, Axew resting on her lap. "I thought I was the only one worrying for her."

Cilan was deep in though before looking at the two trainers. "I too have been getting an uneasiness this evening. It's not like Bianca to be late like this."

"Could she have forgot to get us?" Iris asked, trying to remedy the unease they all felt. "We all forget things."

Ash felt his gut wreathing as each second passed, now. The clock now read 9:32 and he was getting more impatient with himself just sitting idly by. He felt wrong. Like something was very wrong.

Ash needed to do something.

"I say we should go out and look for her," Ash announced, all ready climbing off the top bunk. Before anyone could speak, Ash continued. "I don't know how to explain it, but I have been getting this weird feeling like there might be something wrong."

Cilan and Iris looked at each other, nodding at their nonverbal conversation. "We're with you, Ash," Iris spoke, Axew agreeing with her.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, ready to begin the search.

"All right, then. I feel we should split up for this," Cilan said. "Ash, you'll check the south side of town. Iris, you'll check the east side while I'll check the north side. All right?"

"Right!" Ash and Iris replied in unison.

After Cilan left a note on their door, just in case Bianca did arrive to the Pokémon Center, she wouldn't get worried. Cilan had also informed Nurse Joy to the dilemma, who promised she would keep an eye out for the blonde.

Afterwards, the trio split to search their respective destinations with the agreement to meet back at the Pokémon Center.

"Bianca!" Ash called for the seventh time this evening. Pikachu also called out for the girl, silence or the occasional blow of wind being their only response.

Fifteen minutes had passed and each of those minutes intensified the worries he had for Bianca. What if she had been hurt somehow? Ash would never get over himself if she had been hurt.

And Ash could feel rage begin to replace the worry when he balled his fist, slamming it on a nearby wooden bench. "I'm such an idiot!"

Pikachu called his trainer in concern.

Ash's rage vented out through his low exhale of breath, allowing himself to sit onto the bench. Pikachu jumped down onto the bench and looked up to Ash with his eyes still emanating concern.

Pikachu called his trainer again, and Ash knew what was on Pikachu's mind. Ash had been honest with Pikachu earlier at the Pokémon Center, but he hadn't divulged the whole truth. And Pikachu wanted him to come out with the full truth.

"I had a very bad feeling about Marcus the second I saw him put his arm around Bianca." Pikachu stood patiently for Ash to continue, even urging him lightly to do so. "Something about him –the way he looked at her– something about him felt wrong. I wanted to tell Bianca not to go with him. I felt like I wanted to have you blast Marcus off with a Thunderbolt."

Even speaking of Marcus' name left an unpleasant taste on his tongue.

"And I'm worried Bianca might be hurt; if she is– Or if he hurt her somehow… I…" Ash could feel his tongue begin to tremble as he struggled to speak, and Pikachu could see his lightly trembling hands gripping the bench.

Pikachu lightly rubbed Ash's hand and looked into Ash's brown eyes as reassuringly as possible. The electric mouse spoke with as much reassurance they would find Bianca as possible, knowing Ash would get the gist of it.

And it helped a bit as a faint smile emerged. "Thank you, Pikachu. That really did help."

Pikachu smiled and nuzzled his head to Ash's hand. Getting the gist, Ash lifted his hand to pet Pikachu's head when a gentle gust of the wind blew by.

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears heightened at the scent.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu briefly ignored Ash as the mouse stepped towards the other side of the bench, ears fully erect. Pikachu stood so still Ash would have mistaken Pikachu as a doll if it weren't for the occasional breaths he took.

Another breeze flowed by and Pikachu's eyes widened. "Pikapi!" Pikachu darted off the bench, stunning his trainer.

"Pikachu, where you going?" Ash darted after him. "Wait!"

Pikachu stopped for a second to look at Ash, the mouse's eyes conveying something Ash needed no translation of guesswork. Pikachu had something, and it was clearly related with Bianca. The nonverbal communication over, Ash followed Pikachu as best he could in the night.

Occasionally Pikachu would spark his cheeks so that Ash could keep track of him.

The scent was getting stronger. Pikachu knew they were getting closer and he was tempted to go his maximum speed to get to Bianca, but having to remind himself and even slow himself down so that Ash wouldn't get lost, especially if he made a turn.

Ash began to wonder where Pikachu was leading him. It was away from where he was supposed to be searching, and only when the scenery began to look more familiar did Ash start to recognize the familiar hedges up ahead.

Pikachu was leading him to the park!

Ash followed Pikachu through the entrance, the interior of the enclosed hedge borders. And Pikachu was standing still at the end of the walkway that led to the park's interior, the trickling of the fountain's water reaching his ears.

Ash followed Pikachu's gaze to a woman sitting on the edge of the fountain, wearing an humble orange silk dress, her sobs accompanying the fountain's trickling waters.

But even in the low light, Ash knew this was Bianca.

Ash continued his steady pace till two yards from her, who still hadn't noticed him. Pikachu was standing beside him, quite and waiting for Ash to say something. Swallowing the lump in his throat Ash went on.

"Why am I such a loser?" she sobbed.

Ash froze mid step at hearing Bianca describe herself like that, his heart shattering upon hearing that word. Bianca was no loser! A little uncoordinated, but not a loser. Ash never wanted to hear her describe herself as that again.

"You are _not_ a loser," Ash said, a little too stern as Bianca's shoulders jumped.

Bianca snapped her head to Ash's direction, mortified at having him see her in such disarray, from the puffy red eyes from all her crying to her cheeks stained by the mascara tainted tears. Bianca covered her gaping mouth with her white satin opera length party glove. "A-Ash?" she shrieked.

Bianca started in her attempt to continue speaking, slowly pushing her body further to the edge of the bench. "W-what are you doing here?"

Ash continued his pace to Bianca. "We all got worried and went looking for you." The closer Ash and Pikachu got the more broken she looked. The vibrant life that was held in her emerald green orbs had been dampened with sorrow. Ash gasped, calling her name.

"Please! Not another step further." Bianca tried desperately to hide her cracking voice, tears threatening to continue pouring as she ferociously tried rubbing the mascara off her face. "I… I just want to be alone. So please go!"

Bianca's tears burst through the tear ducts, her loud sobs aching Ash's heart. Bianca could not be left alone! No matter what she may have believed, she needed comfort and someone's emotional support.

And Ash would always be that friend!

Ash stood in front of Bianca, hesitant on how exactly to proceed without making the issue worse than what it all ready was. Swallowing the lump in his throat Ash knelt down so that he'd be at her eye level. "Bianca…everything will be okay. I promise. I'm here for you for when you want to talk."

Bianca lunged at Ash with such speed the Kanto trainer barely registered it until he felt his shirt begin to sodden from Bianca's tears, her arms tightly wrapped around him as she sobbed into his chest.

"You're wrong, Ash," she sobbed. "I am a loser! That's what everyone thinks. That's what Marcus thinks!"

 _Marcus!_ Ash narrowed his eyes at the mention of that name. His hunch was correct and that scum was the cause of Bianca's pain. If he ever met Marcus again, he was going to make him pay for this.

Bianca's sobbing quickly drew the Kanto trainer from his thought, softening Ash's rage to concern for Bianca as he wrapped his arms around his vulnerable friend. "Bianca, I don't know what Marcus did to you, but please believe me when I say you aren't a loser."

"But I am!" she sobbed, burying her face deeper into Ash's chest. "The whole date was just a setup. It was a loser party," she confessed through her choking voice.

Ash felt he air expunged from his lungs, his eyes bulging while he tried to refrain tightening his fists. Even Pikachu stood aghast at the word, limbs frozen as his own mind tried processing the information.

A loser party?

The word was like acid to Ash's ears.

Ash had never heard of such of thing, but he did not need a definition to acknowledge the cruelness. Nor it aftermath. Ash stuttered, only managing half of Bianca's name before choking on air.

Hot streams continued to pour from Bianca's puffy eyes.

"It was horrible." Bianca paused to regain an ounce of composure over her runny nose. "Everything started out so fine before I was called up on to the stage."

Bianca had no idea why she was even telling Ash all this. And every detail of that night replayed over and over in her head like a continuous loop that refused to be cut, no matter how hard she tried to banish the memory while telling Ash.

She told him all about the dance and how Marcus had led her to believe how much he had loved her. How much he had _treasured_ her.

Ash listened to the sobbing girl explain how Marcus had led Bianca up onto a stage, an audience of at least a hundred people watching her, and how a dreadful inkling began to slighter around her gut. It had told her to flee, but the glamour of the spotlight and the crowd's attention kept her in place.

Every bit of piece to Bianca's story continued to shred Ash's heart. Ash tightened his arms around her so that Bianca would know she was not alone. He was here for her. Pikachu was here for her.

"The next thing I know is Marcus putting a crown on head; I felt so proud standing there before–" Bianca felt her stomach flip as she continued. "Before he introduced me as biggest loser he has ever met."

Rage was building in Ash's heart. He was going to find Marcus and make him pay for hurting someone as innocent as Bianca. But Bianca's tears simmered Ash's internal inferno.

Bianca needed him. And silently, Ash led Bianca back to her bench, but Bianca remained her hold on Ash's chest. She was afraid to let go, as though he might flee from her the moment he sensed freedom.

There was more Bianca wanted to divulge, but her throat had clamped shut, too dry to continue. Perhaps all the moisture had been taken from her throat for tear production, as she no longer felt tears even flowing from her crying. She was out of tears.

Ash waited patiently as he rubbed Bianca's back as soothingly as possible. The seconds rolled and he was certain she was done. "Bianca…I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Bianca sniffled.

Ash continued in the most gentle of voice he could muster, trying to keep his anger at Marcus absent. But Ash couldn't hide his own tears from the hurt Bianca was in. "Please know that what Marcus did was not a reflection of who you are; it's a reflection of the kind of monster he was.

"Marcus is a fool!" Ash said bluntly. "If he couldn't see what a caring, beautiful soul you are, then he is blind."

Bianca said nothing. She wanted to refute Ash's claim, but her throat was cracked from the lack of moister. So she shook her hear.

Ash frowned and gently broke away from Bianca's embrace, despite her reluctance. Ash gently grasped her hands and stared deeply into Bianca's eyes with solemnity.

"Yes," he began with such gentleness, "you are. Bianca, you are a joy to be around. You are one of my best friends and you are a talented battler."

Bianca's head began to drift downward before Ash cupped her chin, positioning her eyes back to his. "And if it's one thing I know it's that you are one of the strongest girls I know. You have so much endurance. You're smart, brave, compassionate, and wonderful."

Bianca rubbed her sniffling nose. She felt a warmth bubbling inside her as a faint smile claimed her lips. Bianca tried to rub the dried tears off her cheek without much success, but Ash didn't mind her looks.

"You– Do you really mean all that?" Her voice came out as a gentle whisper, nearly drowned out by the wind.

Ash smiled at her. "Of course I do. Right, buddy?" Pikachu squealed in agreement, earning a faint giggle that warmed both the Kanto natives' hearts.

Ash had never realized how harmonious Bianca's giggles were to his ears. It was a small victory tonight, getting her to smile. Ash stood up, Pikachu jumping to Ash's shoulder. Offering his hand, he said, "We better get back to the Pokémon Center before Iris and Cilan begin worrying."

Bianca nodded and accepted Ash's hand. Back to her feet Ash began making his leave with Bianca following from behind before she came to her stop. "Huh?" Ash looked at her. "Bianca, is something wrong?"

Bianca had her fingers intertwined as she looked at the ground. She heard Ash's question, and she replied, "It's just…I never got to dance." Ash listened. "And I was wondering if you would give me the chance to dance with a real gentleman tonight?"

Ash contemplated and looked at Pikachu who nodded to his silent question. After the electric mouse hopped off and claimed a spot on the bench, Ash accepted Bianca's hand and she led him towards the fountain.

"I'm not a very good dancer," explained Ash.

"Just follow my steps," Bianca replied, positioning Ash's one hand to her hip.

Ash followed Bianca's lead as best he could, certain he messed up the choreography more than once, but Bianca gave know indication of that affecting her.

Despite Ash being smaller than her, and the two year age difference, Bianca felt completely safe, secure in Ash's arms.

Her eyes still held hurt, but life began to rekindle, which Ash could tell. She was healing.

As the dance continued, they both stared longingly into each others eyes. Bianca smiled at Ash, touched by his actions and eternally thankful for his kindness. Bianca knew Ash truly was one of the kindest guys out there.

Bianca still felt hurt from Marcus' actions, but she truly felt like she could put it behind her. She knew it would take time before she truly recovered from her ordeal, but with Ash she felt like she had all the time in the world.

And she wanted to thank him.

Bianca knelt down so that she was at his eye level. "Ash, thank you so much for helping me to believe in myself again."

Ash smiled. "It's all right. I'm just glad that you're feeling better."

"Even so, I still want to give you something."

Bianca stopped dancing, leaving Ash perplexed. Ash wanted to know why she suddenly stopped, and his inquiry was cutoff when Bianca planted a soft kiss on Ash's lips.

Ash stood their in complete silence as a blush crept across his cheeks. Ash knew what kissing was. He's seen people do it before. He knew Brock dreamed of these. Ash had been kissed on the cheek a few times in the past.

But never the lips. Ash could feel his own lips almost melt beneath the warm tenderness of Bianca's lips. Ash even spotted Pikachu nearly fall off the bench from the shared surprise they had.

Several seconds passed before Bianca stepped back, still holding Ash's hands as she smiled at him. The two stared at each other in silence until the sky became filled with the thunderous cries and colors of the fireworks display.

 **…..**

"Cilan!"

Cilan turned around and spotted Iris running towards him. Relief flooded his system to see the young girl. "Iris, have you found any sign of her?"

Iris' head tilted to the floor and she murmured a no. She looked back up to him with a hopeful expression, which Cilan dreaded the answer to. "Did you?"

"No," was all he could mutter.

"Where's Ash?" Iris asked.

"I don't know." Cilan hadn't seen him since they split up to search, and it's been fifteen minutes passed the time they agreed upon to meet back up.

"Have you seen Ash?" Cilan asked. He feared he all ready knew the answer, and his hunch was validated by the mournful shake of her head.

"I had hoped he would have been with you. Do you think he found her?" she asked hopefully. And it was a question Cilan couldn't truly answer.

"I wish I knew."

Axew cried out, gaining the humans' attention. Axew pointed to two tall figures approaching, one with a pikachu perched on the boy's shoulder.

"It's Ash!" Iris hollered.

"And Bianca!" Cilan added.

The Unova natives ran to them. Cilan and Iris were both mortified by how puffy Bianca's eyes were from all the crying she had done. They had many questions wanting answers.

Answers Bianca didn't want to answer right now.

"Guys, please," Ash said, keeping Bianca close. "Bianca had a really rough night, and she just wants to get some sleep." Bianca nodded to what Ash said.

Both Unova trainers nodded and Ash led her into her room. Bianca grabbed her card key and slid it through the door. The door unlocked she opened the door.

"If you want, you could always stay with me, Iris, and Cilan," Ash offered. "Or I could keep you company for awhile, at least." Pikachu nodded at Ash's sentiment.

Bianca was touched by the offer, but she needed some time for herself. The day was filled with turmoil and she wanted the night for herself to let what transpired to process. But Ash's offer was much appreciated.

"Thank you," Bianca replied solemnly. "But I'm fine, now. Goodnight," she said, with a wink. But before she closed the door she leaned down and gave Ash a small peck on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

Bianca closed the door, leaving a mildly blushing Ash and his pikachu alone, the former standing frozen in place with his hand resting gently on his cheek for nearly a minute before a smile crept up his lips. A comfort engulfed Ash knowing Bianca would recover, and he would be there whenever she needed him.

"Goodnight, Bianca, and pleasant dreams."

Parting from Bianca's door, Ash and Pikachu headed up the stairs for the night ahead.

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope to see what you all thought of this. And again, please use respectful language if you decide to review or criticize my story. So please, no profanity. And any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know so that I can fix them.**

 **And also, I've been hearing about the seventh generation of Pokémon, _Sun and Moon_! I've also been hearing that it'll be based on Hawaii, which is pretty cool. But of course, it's still too soon to know what region it'll be based on, but I thought it was worth a share. **


End file.
